Steorra
Angels were created by the goddess Solis. They represent perfection, purity and light. In the beginning, they were intentionally created to worship, protect and serve Solis. They were also meant to govern and protect celestial realms, as well as protect and guide humanity. However, they were soon given other roles which included fighting demons, cleansing Annessfare during the Divine Cleanse and keeping the world in order. Biology Halo Wings Wings are not accessible to all angels, despite popular belief. However, for the angels who do have, it could be attached to either sides of their hips, shoulder blades or back. A healthy pair of wings can grow up to 15 feet tall (when opened), and is able to support the body weight of its respective angel - therefore enabling them with the ability to fly. Since angelic wings are composed of feathers, they are very strong when compared to membranous wings or crustacean wings. However, they're also very heavy, and must be attached to a vigorous amount of tissue and muscle just so that it won't literally detach from the angel's flesh during flight. Wings are usually attached to a thin pair of bones which are located right below the scapula. These bones have a lot of muscles wrapped around them, as well as veins and arteries which carry blood in and out of the wing, giving it life. Over the muscles and blood vessels is skin. It should be noted that just like birds, the muscles and blood vessels of an angel's wings are visible through the skin. Finally, attached to the skin are feathers. An angel usually has hundreds of thousands of carefully placed feathers in their wings which can make it through high pressure winds and rough weather, though they do tend to get extra bulky when wet. Angelic wings are usually white, however, colored wings are not rare among the angel species. Behavior Angels are portrayed as kind, honest, forgiving, loyal and wise - when in reality, they are perfectionists who blindly follow their goddess. Taught to respect and acknowledge their goddess Solis from the minute they're born, angels are brainwashed into believing that they are nothing but the eternal servants of Solis and other influential religious figures within their society. Further more, they are taught that absolute perfection and purity is the only thing of importance - and that obtaining it is the only way to live a harmonious and happy life. As a result, angels especially make sure to conform to the norms that the goddess Solis has deemed correct, and carry out whatever divine duties are assigned to them. Additionally, they throw away their sense of individuality, as well as their personal aspirations, beliefs and desires. For angels, anything or anyone that opposes their views deserves absolutely no respect. On top of that, any action that disobeys the many rules Solis created is considered a transgression against divine law. In angelic societies, anyone who commits these transgressions is usually banished. For example, in Heaven, disobedient angels face immediate and permanent expulsion that may also result in their transition to a demonic form. Demons represent the complete rejection of angelic beliefs. This is exactly why angels and demons have the worst relations in all of Annessfare, even when compared to the relations between vampires and humans, which is pretty bad. Culture Literature * 'Sollibrum: '''The Sollibrum is a religious book that each angel is given at a young age. It offers important scriptures and information needed to worship the goddess Solis, and is usually kept with tremendous care. Symbols * '''Sun: '''The sun is considered the universal symbol of the goddess Solis, as such, it is one of the most prominent symbols in angelic culture. Music Music in angelic societies is simple, and usually used for worship. Since angelic voices are pretty much perfect, they land the notes of songs with ease and produce gorgeous melodies that are just as hypnotizing as a mermaid’s song. Instruments used for angelic songs include harps and sometimes flutes. Architecture Dress Cuisine Generally, angels are very healthy and do not feel the need to splurge on food (especially since they view gluttony with disdain). As such, their cuisine consists of simple things such as: * Grains - barley, corn, millet, oats, rice, rye, wheat * Seeds - sunflower, sesame, flax, pumpkin * Legumes - soybeans, lentils, peas, peanuts, other beans * Succulent foods containing seed - bell peppers, cucumbers, eggplant, green beans, melons, okra, pumpkins, squash, tomatoes, strawberries, and other berries. * Fruits - citrus fruits such as lemons and limes, palm fruits, sweet fruits * Nuts - almonds, Brazil nuts, cashew nuts, pecans, walnuts * Herbs (vegetables): beet greens, Brussels sprouts, cabbage, collards, globe artichoke, broccoli, cauliflower, carrots, beets, potatoes, turnips Meat is also eaten at a controlled rate. Meats that are commonly ingested by angels include: * Livestock - cow, deer, lamb, caribou, buffalo, elk, goat, moose * Fish - bass, bluefish, crappie, perch, pike, salmon, sunfish, trout * Birds - chicken, turkey, pheasant, grouse, quail * Insects - locusts, crickets, grasshoppers Foods high in carbohydrates are prohibited in angelic societies. This includes foods like pasta or bread. Keep in mind, this doesn’t mean they can’t eat food with carbohydrates at all - it simply has to have a low amount. Angels are also least likely to eat processed foods, since they prefer home cooked meals. Hierarchy ''(Listed from most to least powerful) * '''First Triad: '''Angels who worship, protect or serve the goddess. ** Seraphim ** Cherubim ** Ophanim * '''Second Triad: '''Angels who govern and protect celestial realms. ** Dominions ** Virtues ** Powers * '''Third Triad: '''Angels who act as the messengers and guardians of humanity. ** Principalities ** Archangels ** Angels Subspecies *Seraph * Cherub * Ophanim * Dominions *Virtues * Powers * Principalities * Archangel * Angel * Nephilim Characters * Kaylee * Alexander Trivia * The angels were highly based off of the angels from Christian Angelologyhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Christian_angelology References Category:Races